


比武招亲

by Alixia



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 古风, 纯肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixia/pseuds/Alixia





	比武招亲

李东海终于在宵禁前一个时辰踏进了京城的城门。  
他眼睛一闪一闪的，几步跑过去摸了摸城门上的铜制门钉，然后咧着嘴吧呵呵的傻笑：“哇，不愧是京城啊，门都这么好看！”那要是王府的门，应该更好看吧？啊呸，去王府还看什么门啊...他咬着嘴唇低着头，很快笑得跟筛糠一样。  
“唉！这位小哥！快快回家去，马上要宵禁了！”  
李东海回头，看到城门看守正冲自己喊着：“哦！抱歉！我是外籍人士，还想劳烦问一下，这附近有没有客栈可以投宿？”  
看守约莫看着李东海人生的白净好看，竟然没有过多盘问：“您向西走，看到钱氏典当行时右拐，不出百米就能看到一家福来客栈，京城里那儿的食宿条件最好，尤其是豌豆黄做的一绝！”  
“得嘞！劳烦您了！”  
☆☆☆  
那位看守路指的不错，加上李东海功夫好脚上速度也快，没过多久他就踏进了这家颇为干净整洁的客栈。  
“哟，客官可是脸生，不是本地人吧？您打尖还是住店？”店小二聪明伶俐，毛巾一甩几步就过来接过了李东海的包袱。  
“哦，我住店，麻烦您烧点热水，我得洗个澡，再准备点儿吃的，我要吃豌豆黄。”他从怀里摸出了个银锭子：“多的就赏你了！”  
“哎哟，谢谢爷！”  
李东海点了点头，他正想上楼去却不想听到小二的惊呼：“诶？不是还剩间房的吗？怎么已经住人了？”  
“哎哟你忘了？一个时辰前隔壁家王掌柜把那间要去招待客人了...”  
李东海听罢几步蹦下了楼梯，他隔的挺远的看见了房簿：“那间墨竹不是空着吗，就它了。”  
“客官您有所不知...那间房是我们八王爷常年订下的，这不能宿了别人啊...”  
李东海眼睛一亮：“八王爷？可是明日里在南山那边比武招亲的八王爷？”  
“那正是了，我们八王爷名声在外，想不到客官也知道。”  
“说起这个，你知道这比武招亲的事吗？”李东海看了看天，估摸着也就几柱香的功夫就要宵禁了。  
“这您可问对人了，我们王爷生性爱武，可不喜欢那些迂腐咬文嚼字的大小姐，所以才想了比武招亲这法子，说是只要半个时辰之内，刀枪棍棒只一样能赢过单手且赤手空拳的八王爷，王府就会迎娶呢！”店小二愈说愈起劲，看来这八王爷确实是“他”没错了...  
李东海眼睛转了转，终于是闪着点儿意味不明的光：“店家，您看这时候实在不早了，王爷这大半夜的必是不会来了，你这房空着也是空着，这眼看要宵禁，总不能把我轰出去吧？”他又掏出了个银锭子：“实不相瞒，这明天的比武招亲，在下是要暗处负责保护王爷的随从之一，这事可不能出差啊...”  
店小二还在为难之际，掌柜的突然迎了出来结过了那个银子：“客官客官，小店招待不周，您快跟我上楼去吧。”李东海满意的点点头，几步冲上了二楼，然后听到楼下掌柜的大嗓门：“快点儿准备热水酒菜去墨竹！”  
☆☆☆  
等到酒足饭饱，李东海脱光了衣服跨进了木质的浴桶，身处热水里他满足的叹了口气。这季节里槐花开的正好，几朵甚至飘进窗户落进热水里。甜腻香气里，他想起他上次见到八王爷李赫宰时也是这个季节，只不过那已经是十年前了。他还记得当时不过十四五岁的李赫宰骑在马上的样子，还有他帮自己抓住了那个抢走自己包袱的强盗时随风飘起的衣袂，还有随着他一起带来的槐花香。  
他当然知道这王爷生性爱武，不然他也不会苦了自己学了十年武功。好不容易在家乡的小镇算是打了个无敌手，自然要来会会这位王爷。他从长江南边北上，走到一半时听说了比武招亲的事。李东海的脸红了红，他想着自己包袱里还有套符合自己尺寸的姑娘家的水色襦裙呢。  
☆☆☆  
李赫宰站在寝室里，他透过打开的窗户看着庭院里开的正好的槐花。鬼使神差的，他突然很想吃豌豆黄。  
他没敢惊动府上的人，他身手轻便的翻出了房间，跃上墙头很快消失在夜色里。  
☆☆☆  
福来客栈的店小二战战兢兢的跪了下去：“王...王爷...草民不知道您会来...这...草民这就去给您腾房。”  
李赫宰到底也不是个刻薄专横的人。他摆了摆手兀自转身走向楼梯：“不必了，本王倒是想见见这位贴身随从。”  
☆☆☆  
他武功底子实在是好，几步就跨上了楼，他的动作了无声音，唯有素白的长衫让空气里沾染了一抹淡香暴露了他的踪迹。他推开了墨竹的门，年头已久的木门不可避免的发出了吱呀一声。他的动作顿了顿，静谧里只能听到室内床上的那个人轻柔的呼吸声。他嗤笑了一声，这个胆大包天号称是自己贴身侍卫的陌生男人警惕性居然差到自己的“主子”进了屋子都不知道。  
你这个死骗子你有什么资格睡本王的床啊你说啊你说！  
李赫宰的脸鼓成了个包子。他插好门后悄无声息的走到那张红木雕花的床前，墨绿色的薄纱帷幔里，他模模糊糊的看到一个年轻男人睡得像死猪一样。他伸出纤长骨感的右手，食指轻轻挑开那层锻纱，映入眼底的是那人一张分外俊俏的脸：李赫宰当真未见过一个大男人生的如此白净，月光下那皮肤像是温润的白瓷一样，甚至微微透明的可以看见淡淡的青色血管；那人眼睛应该很大的样子，虽说闭着也能大概看出好看的轮廓，而睫毛更是纤长密实，他忍不住想象这人醒来时眨眼，那睫毛上下翻飞像是蝴蝶的样子；男人的嘴唇也长得好看，淡淡的粉色像是白梅的花蕊部分...  
他忍不住凑近了一点。床上那人的睡相很安稳，眉头舒展，明明还是个少年的样子，这么看来甚至还有点脱俗的气质。他伸手拨了拨少年细碎的刘海，却不想那人皱了皱鼻子迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛。  
喂拜托！这再不醒也太逊了吧！  
李赫宰一时看呆了也没顾得上收回手。而李东海则是晃了好半天神才发现自己床前站着一个男人！还是自己朝思暮想的那个男人！一时间他腿都软了根本想不起来礼数这种问题：“王...王爷...”他的声音颤颤巍巍的，还带着点儿刚睡醒的沙哑迷蒙，李赫宰听的觉得骨头都酥了。  
怪了，难道自己被下了软骨散？  
他没回答，视线依旧黏在李东海身上。那人起床的动作可能大了点，贴身的一层薄衣滑下了左肩，李赫宰注意到他锁骨下有一颗很小的痣。那层衣服本就薄，材质似乎也不算上乘，夜里看着居然还有些通透，连男人胸口处的突起他都看得一清二楚。这时，他才发现自己硬了。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“啊？我我我叫李东海...”  
李东海是吧...这天时地利人和的，你自己送上门来就别怪本王不义了...李赫宰想罢就探身上了床。  
☆☆☆  
“王...王爷！您要干嘛！！”  
“干你。”  
“王爷你说粗话了...啊啊啊王爷住手啊！王爷我明天还要去比武招亲的！不可以啊！”  
“比武招亲？”李赫宰正在扯自己衣服的手顿住了，他有些不可思议的看着正在自己身下叫唤，啊不，已经改成自己捂住嘴的男人：“你？参加我的比武招亲？”  
“也...也没说男的不可以啊...”李东海的耳尖都红了，眼睛里波光粼粼像是要溢出水来一样。他想李赫宰会不会觉得自己是变态？他要是走了怎么办？不对啊他不是想上我吗...那他是不是也喜欢我？  
他还没有思考出个所以然，却突然听到李赫宰笑了一声。  
“你这身手也比不过我啊。”  
李东海几乎一下子掉了眼泪，喉咙哽住，心像是跌进了冰窟一样。他撇过头想埋进被单里，却突然感到本来长跪在自己身上的男人突然俯下身子凑在自己耳边低语：“不如我给你换个规则？”  
“诶？”  
李赫宰又支起身子伸手揉了揉李东海乌黑的头发：“房中术也算是武术的一种嘛...”他脱下了自己和李东海的所有的衣服，待到两人坦诚相待，他又压在了少年的身上，话中的湿意打湿了李东海的耳尖：“一个时辰，你要是能把我吸出来，我就娶你。”  
☆☆☆  
李东海还没理解这话里的意思就被李赫宰铺天盖地的湿吻迷的晕晕乎乎。他微长的刘海总是挡住视线，加之这床上繁杂的帷幔和飘渺的微弱月光，一切看上去都朦朦胧胧的，他感知李赫宰的方式几乎只有触觉嗅觉和听觉。他偏过头露出细白的脖颈，血管筋络分明的精妙地方让李赫宰心动不已，他像是膜拜一样埋在李东海的颈间舔舐轻咬，偶尔含住喉结吮吸就会惹得少年敏感的轻颤。李赫宰像是自豪的笑了笑，他抬头看进李东海闪着水光的星眸： “嘿，你眼睛真好看，带美瞳了？”  
“王爷你穿越了...”  
“哦，那不说了。”他挑起了一个略带邪气的笑，还没等身下的人反应过来，他就突然握住了那人的膝盖，把他的腿引着盘住了自己的腰。李东海这才发现自己的私处已经彻底暴露在那人的眼下，他红着脸想扯过被子遮挡却被李赫宰握住了手：“小东西，我这才亲了你一会儿，你就硬了？嗯？”  
“呀！也不知道是谁害的！！”  
“呵，胆子不小...”李赫宰俯下身子印上了身下人的嘴唇：“我倒要看看你一会儿还叫不叫得出来...”话音未落他突然含住了李东海的乳尖吸了一下，那人的声音一下子变了调：“啊嗯...王...王爷...”  
“叫我赫...”他安抚的亲了口李东海的唇角，然后用右手的拇指和食指捏住了那人左胸口已经有些硬挺的果实：“粉色的，很漂亮呢东海...跟王府上新种的樱花一样，赶明儿一定要让你看看...”他一边说着一边揉捏搓动，继而用口舌去抚慰另一边的乳头，轻轻啃咬间，他还不忘嘱咐：“别挡着嘴，我想听你的声音。”  
“嗯...赫...我，我觉得好奇怪...”他眼睛里已经有了薄薄一层雾气，胸口上微弱电流一样的酥麻感逐渐堆积汇流至下腹，他从来没被这样对待过，心里难免恐慌。李赫宰从他的胸口抬起头，他视线下移，这才注意到李东海的性器顶端已然湿润了：“这么有感觉？东海是第一次吧...”  
“唔...嗯...”他羞赧的点了下头：“我怕...”  
“别怕，我不会伤害你...”李赫宰握住了少年的右膝，就这么轻易的抬起了少年纤细的右腿，他在内侧那片细嫩且从没被人碰过的地方亲了又亲：“好好享受吧，东海。”  
“唔...赫...赫宰...”李东海被这种细微的碰触刺激的愈发难受，隔靴搔痒一样根本不能平复身体的难耐。他弓起腰身，用那已经硬挺的部位摩擦着李赫宰的。  
“啧...你喜欢这样？”李赫宰眼见着这样一幕，那个稚嫩单纯的小处子匀称白皙的身体早就浸在潮红里，情欲的折磨下居然不知羞耻的用着方法勾引自己。他只觉得气血下涌，于是他手撑在李东海身侧然后压下身子吮吸着他的耳垂：“喜欢就说啊，我都给你...”他抵住了李东海的腰腿，变本加厉的用自己的性器摩擦着李东海的，不论是速度还是动作都与做爱无异。这实在太色情了。李东海把这一切看在眼里，简直要害羞的晕过去，他左右挣扎着却反而引起快感的增加：“赫...不...不要这样，我不...啊...”  
“好孩子可不能说谎啊...”李赫宰停下了动作。他看了看已经失神的李东海，眼底满是疼惜的轻吻了他一下。接着他的视线又滑向了两人紧贴着的小腹，那里黏满了李东海的体液。他轻笑了一下，慢慢放低身子，用舌尖沾取了一些白浊后又去舔了舔李东海的脸蛋和嘴唇：“真是没用呢东海，明明是考你的，怎么反而你先射出来了呢？而且还这么快。”  
“唔...我没有...”他的鼻腔里充斥着来自自己的精液和麝香的雄性味道，李赫宰凑近的时候又会混杂进一些那人发间的槐花淡香。这些味道像是有形的一样堵住了他的肺，他只感觉氧气稀缺无法呼吸。这床帷帐里的空气是那么温热潮湿，他缓缓睁开了微微眯起的眼睛，李赫宰精瘦且肌肉分明的胴体就这么不加缓冲的被他看到。李东海咽了咽口水，他撑起身子拥住了那人：“赫宰...唔...赫宰...”  
李赫宰被这猫一样的低吟叫的心跳都漏了一拍。他单手扣住李东海的后脑用力的吻了过去，或者说是噬咬更合适些。李东海此时已经很清醒，这才有了他们在接吻的意识，可明白了这个他的脑子又瞬间锈住，知道他听到了那人低哑的声音：“小傻瓜，把嘴巴张开，乖。”  
“嗯...”他迷迷糊糊的听从了李赫宰的指令，嘴唇微启那人的舌就灵巧的钻了进来。李东海有些沉醉，几乎是无意识的追逐着那人唇舌的刁钻角度，却不想反而被擒住了舌尖含住吮吸。那一点点的酥麻很快炸裂开让他不由得渴望更多，他伸出手主动地抚摸上李赫宰的胸口，沿着肋骨轻轻划过，最后停留在那人的窄腰上轻掐，惹得那人放开自己的唇舌轻哼出声：“嗯...小东西，你可让我快忍不住了...疼了可别怨我。”  
他刚说完就探手到了李东海身后，沾了体液的手指轻轻的在入口处轻按轻揉。这奇异的感觉让少年僵直了身子，紧张得瑟瑟发抖。李赫宰于是用另一只手又把他往自己怀里带了带，引着他分开双腿面对着自己跪坐在腿上：“别紧张，东海。”  
“唔...嗯...”他咬着唇才刚一点头就感觉到身体里钻进了什么东西，他知道那是李赫宰的手指，这种认知让他更加难堪：“啊！赫宰...赫...好奇怪，你别...嗯...”他从不知道自己的感官如此丰富灵敏，他能清晰地感受到李赫宰的纤长手指是如何的开垦着自己的内部，是如何在里面翻云覆雨。他甚至能感到自己的身体慢慢的脱离了自己的控制，在自己的见证下慢慢的投靠了李赫宰。  
“啧，居然湿了...你这身体真是妙不可言，要是你让别人掳去了可怎么是好...”李赫宰眼见着自己肩头上的那个人的脸一直红到了耳尖，他心里喜欢的紧，凑近亲了一口那人的发顶：“放松，一会儿再吸这么紧也来得及。”他细致的开阔着李东海的秘境，待到三指都可以自由的出入后，他开始慢慢的抽插，几乎是同时他感受到了那少年因为快乐的颤抖：“哈...嗯...赫、赫宰...你在做什么...嗯...”  
“在爱你啊，宝贝儿...舒服吗？”  
“唔...舒服...”  
李赫宰轻笑出声，他感觉自己下身已经涨得发痛，但还是忍着又扩张了一会儿：“东海，期待吗？嗯？”  
“什...什么？”李东海稍稍抬起头，他的眼睛湿润的像是要掉下泪来。  
“你知道的东海...期待吗，我们融为一体？”他轻声呢喃着凑上前浅吻着李东海已经红润充血的嘴唇，直到他感到怀里的那只小猫轻轻的点了下头。他当然期待了，期待了不知道多少个日日夜夜...  
李赫宰终是不忍心在第一次就用这个刺激的体位。他小心的抱着李东海让他趴在床上，然后倾身覆了上去。李东海无法看到那人，这让他没有安全感，他想挣扎时却感受到了李赫宰压在自己身上的重量，他想说话，却在此时感受到了那烫人的硬物抵在自己身后摩擦的快感，他感觉到那入口被慢慢撑大，然后李赫宰的性器缓慢的磨了进去：“呃嗯...啊！赫...赫...你...啊...”  
李东海不知是因为快感还是因为快乐的眼泪顺着眼角滴进身下草绿色的被单然后消失了。他们终于融为一体了，终于如此亲密了。  
“嗯...东海...我的东海...”李赫宰长出一口气，他没想到李东海的身体跟自己如此契合，不，他想到了，他应该一早就意识到了：“东海...你好紧，嗯...疼吗？”  
“一点点...”  
“忍一下...”他慢慢抬起腰，缓慢的轻轻律动着。李东海则被这种从未有过的巨大快感刺激的难以自持。这种感觉如此陌生却又过分强烈，就算他再爱这个给予者，他的身体也难免挣扎着想躲。他想合拢双腿，可李赫宰却将身子置入他腿间阻止了他；他想反抗，可李赫宰却把他死死地压紧柔软的被单里让他无路可退。  
“赫宰...啊！嗯...好难受，你别...唔...”  
“东海，别逃...好好承受直面这种感觉，你会喜欢的...”他低下身子啃咬着李东海的耳朵，低沉的声音催眠一样让李东海的瞳孔都暗了下来。  
“啊...嗯...赫宰...赫宰...哈...”  
李赫宰轻易地感知到了李东海的放松，他腰间挺动的速度也就渐渐加快。身下人那销魂的蜜口在他的疼爱下变得越来越湿润，随着动作甚至有一些液体被带出粘在床单上：“嗯...东海，你自己看看你这身体有多棒...”  
“别...别说了...”李东海本就生疏这床笫之事，他哪儿经得住李赫宰这种语言调戏，一时间他觉得更热了，连带着那难以启齿的地方的快意都大了不少。  
“又在嘴硬了，明明很爽的吧？只要我一说，你那里就变紧...你看你又在吸我了...”他也算是熟稔床笫之欢，可却是第一次获得这么大的满足感，不论是心理还是生理，这快感都超出他的预期太多太多了：“东海...哦，嗯...东海，你真棒...乖，再吸紧一点...快到一个时辰了呢...”  
他这话一下子吓醒了李东海：“唔...啊！不行...你不能用这个...用这个考别人...唔...赫宰，赫宰我喜欢你...哈...不能有别人...”  
“东海？”李赫宰被这突如其来的表白吓住了，他抬起头，看到李东海居然哭了出来：“东海，别哭，别哭，我不找别人，好不好？”  
“好...嗯...不准...”他扭过头来，眼睛因为泪水的冲洗变得更加晶莹发亮，惹得李赫宰心弦一动，他俯下身子又吻了进去，同时，他下体的速度和频率变得越来越快，角度也越发刁钻，他四处撞击着，肆意的摩擦，直到李东海尖叫了一声差点咬到他：“唔啊！嗯...哈...”  
“这里？”他坏笑着又撞了一下那里，然后同时感到那热得吓人的内壁狠狠地收紧了一下：“哈...看来是了...”  
“唔...赫宰，不...那里太...”那尖锐的快感顺着脊椎直抵脑髓，一瞬间让李东海的四肢百骸都酥软到无力，性器硬的不能再硬，顶端渗出的粘稠液体已经染湿了一大片被单。  
“爽吧？”李赫宰深吸了一口气，然后大力快速的准确撞击着那个位置，好让身下的人更好的体会做爱的快乐，也能让自己获得更好的体验：“宝贝儿...来，收紧一点你下面的小嘴...啊，对就这样...嗯，学得很快嘛...”  
“哈...赫宰...赫...太快了...啊！不行...我要不行了...唔...”  
李赫宰可以感觉到李东海后穴正不断收紧痉挛着，他咬着牙感到自己也坚持不了太久了。他探出右手握住了李东海的性器快速的套弄着，听到身下那人的呻吟声越来越大越来越失控：“不...啊！赫宰...不行...好舒服，嗯...啊，赫宰...嗯...”  
太热了，房间里太热了。不管是气温室温还是两个人的体温，都烧灼成快要死在这场性爱里的错觉。  
李赫宰绷着力气有加快了速度，小腹撞在李东海的臀部撞得生疼，相撞的淫靡声响更是加大了快意。李东海觉得后穴火辣辣的，整个下半身都不像是自己的了，明明应该麻木却还是能够完完全全的接收到剧烈的快感：“赫宰，不...我要...我要到了...”他身体剧烈的颤抖着，终于在李赫宰准确的撞击到腺体后尖叫着射了出来。  
“嗯啊...”少年紧致柔软又火热的蜜口痉挛着迅速吸紧，加上他瘫软在被单里、明显是被欺凌过的淫乱样子，刺激的李赫宰眼睛都充了血，他闷哼一声终于发泄在少年的身体里。  
李东海感觉到身体里被射进一道热流，他被烫得一激灵，身子轻飘飘的，眼前也是白茫茫的一片，他终于还是支持不住的昏睡了过去。  
☆☆☆  
李赫宰休息了几分钟后穿好衣服下楼让小二烧了热水，待到小二帮忙灌满了浴桶，他便打赏了银子打发了人走 。他细致的帮已经熟睡却还在嘟囔着“不准考别人”的李东海清洗好身子，水气氤氲里，他伏在那人耳边：“东海你好厉害啊，还差一炷香的功夫才到一个时辰呢，看来我是低估你了...”他见少年睡梦里也舒展了眉头，不由得轻笑出声。  
等到一切收拾妥当，东边甚至已经微微的有了晨光。李赫宰又把赤裸着身体的李东海往自己怀里搂了搂，很快也熟睡了过去。  
睡到几时就几时吧，反正比武招亲已经圆满落幕了。


End file.
